


Frostlight

by Ealdwic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art-inspired, Christmas, Drabbles, Fluff, Gen, M/M, One-Shots, Romance, Shmoop, Winter, canon-verse, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ealdwic/pseuds/Ealdwic
Summary: Christmas-time-y fic. Based on the beautiful fan art (picture at the bottom, in the author's note). Still trying to find the author! Enjoy. Gonna likely add more drabbles to this, and make it a collection.





	

  
**Frostlight**

xxx

 

It is the earthy, balmy smell of evergreen and spruce, crisped by the sharp, frosted air, the eclectic lights surrounding them, and a single, solitary lamppost, steadfast and blurred by the tumbling snowflakes, a beacon. The stark fog blankets the hour, and there's just the two of them, shrouded beneath the late night snow.

Castiel fists his long hands in the forefront of the hunter's tan and bulky winter jacket, holding, the scrunch of the new leather gloves - gifts from Dean, to match his cashmere scarf - echoing alongside their mingling breaths as Dean pulls him closer, closer beneath the fluorescent illumination. The light guided them down, through endless rows, an assortment of Christmas trees, perfect, natural shapes that dot the field of potential decor for the living quarters back at the bunker. Truly, the bright moon above them paints enough natural light across the meadow, over the snow-scattered Impala and across their tangled forms prone and bundled beneath the biting chill. It is glowing and tinged with red, a beautiful harvest moon, and the endless, starry silence that only wintertime can bring. It's there under the post that they finally, silently drift together, closing in on an absolution.

Dean grips him firm, unwilling to let the once-angel escape, not that Castiel has any desire nor plan to turn away from what was so long in coming. He closes his eyes instead, feeling the light tickle and cold spots of sleet and snow adorning his eyelids, peppering their upturned faces as they connect together, instantly whole, slotted perfectly like pieces of the same puzzle.

The chilled night air and the shudder of winter's grasp touches them, but it cannot penetrate the heat, the fire, the thunder of two hearts wrapped together in something more than need and desire, and Dean hums, contentment, true happiness chasing away the darkness, the chaos, all thoughts and moments in time until there is only this, here and now, him and Cas and the promise of the future, beginning within them as they let go their hesitation, their doubts, because it is time now, and this is completion. For so long - countless days, a handful of years - this is the time.

**Author's Note:**

> It's definitely a teeny leetle blib. Ah well. Just had to try and capture this beautiful picture (http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/ealdwic/71005206/388/388_original.jpg).
> 
> I've been told to make it a full-fledged story, but I'm a little too rusty, yet... also, I have something on the go, so I think I wanna try to get that one out and done before going back to any of my one-shots!  
> Thanks for reading. XO


End file.
